Elf Comparison
by MentalistSweete
Summary: Something's wrong with Robbie and it isn't exactly... Human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Me no own.  
Maybe Sportarobbie in later chapters

One of Robbie's old broken machines had sliced through the palm of his hand at ten in the morning. The store was out of stock of his sugary cinnamon cereal when he checked at eleven-thirty. His little sister called at noon, informing him she wouldn't be able to visit because college has her booked up. Robbie is pissed and dehydrated as he lowers himself to a bench while the children play. He slides down a bit, resting his head against the metallic wood.

"Hey, Robbie." The cheerful pink-headed girl walks over with a bottle of water in her hand. "Thirsty?"

"Got any Gatorade?" He responds, not bothering to move or look at her.

"Sure, at my house. Wanna come over?"

"You and all your little friends and"

"No, just me and Sportacus. We were gonna have lunch."

"Sure, Pixie."

Stephanie had been indeed surprised how easy it had been to get Robbie to come along. She gained Sporty's attention. He seemed equally as surprised and asked the taller man why he had accepted this time.

"She has Gatorade." He shrugs.

Both Sporty and Stephanie are confused. They walk to Stephanie's house and Robbie pretty much falls onto the kitchen table. Stephanie rummages through her fridge then takes a quick glance at Robbie.

"Sorry, it must be in the basement fridge. I'll be right back."

"Uh-huh."

Robbie is slowly fading from reality though it doesn't seem anyone else is picking up on the fact. He carefully removes a pen from his shirt pocket and begins scrawling on the kitchen table. Sporty is oblivious to this, concentrating on chopping fruits for a salad. Suddenly, his crystal shines. It wails loudly and he hops around to find the source. Stephanie runs up the steps, holding onto a blue sports drink. Two sets of eyes finally fall on Robbie. His pen rolls away as he slumps, unconscious, to the floor.

"Stephanie, where's the nearest hospital?"

"We shouldn't." She replies. "Look at what he wrote."

"I will never 4give u if you take me to hospital. Take me Dr. Toby Oz. 9766 Hammersmith." Sportacus finishes, looking up to Stephanie. "Where's that?"

"Next town over."

Sportacus flips to his airship, lowering it in Stephanie's backyard. He informs the mayor that Robbie has collapsed and he (Sporty) and Stephanie will be going to the next town to see Robbie's doctor. The two carefully load Robbie into the ship, then fly to the mysterious address. Sportacus finds it, a tall building that is practically demolished. Sporty carefully lands his airship, then he and Stephanie carry Robbie into the building.

"Dr. Toby?" Stephanie calls as woman steps out from behind a desk.

Said woman presses a button on some sort of beeper from the nineties. Two men, dressed in dark clothing rush over with a bed. They easily place Robbie onto it then each grabs a person. Sporty and Stephanie have no choice but to follow them into the elevator. One of them eyes the Gatorade sticking out of Stephanie's pocket.

"What's that for?"

"Huh? Oh, I was looking for this for Robbie."

"Robbie."

The man looks down at the pale individual. The lift stops and the two men bring Robbie, Sporty and Stephanie into a dark room. The two men leave, locking the door, and an older man walks up to them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sportacus, this is Stephanie. Will he be okay?"

"Yes. Zuka will be better once we " He pauses to look at Stephanie. "Let me see that, child."

Stephanie hands over the Gatorade. The man fountains a drink, smacking his lips from the sugar content. He then pours over half of it into a bag and hooks it through an IV, into Robbie's arm. Sporty and Stephanie are very confused.

"Wait Zuka?" Sporty finally realizes what the man had called the so-called town villain.

"Zuka." The man repeats. "Right, right. Robbie. I'm Dr. Toby Oz. I assume he told you that much."

Sportacus blushes. "He didn't tell us anything. He wrote your name and address on Stephanie's kitchen table."

"Then " Dr. Oz narrows his eyes in distress before continuing. "He passed out while this little pixie was looking for a Gatorade."

"Yes."

"And where were you?"

"I was fixing us a fruit salad for lunch."

Dr. Toby lowers his head. Without looking up, he questions them.

"How much do you know about Zuk about Robbie?"

"He really loves junk food." Stephanie frowns.

"And he hardly goes out in the sun." Sportacus chimes in.

"He sleeps in an orange chair."

"And he invents tons of things."

"Plus he's really good at disguises."

"And hm I guess I don't really know."

Dr. Toby checks on Robbie's vitals then moves the Lazytowners to the couches.

"When's his birthday?"

Nothing.

"How many siblings does he have?"

"He has siblings?" Sporty asks. "Where are they?"

Dr. Toby sighs. "Are either of you magical?"

"No." Stephanie answers quickly. "Robbie just calls me Pixie as a nickname."

The doctor nods, then looks to a fidgeting Sportacus. "This is a safe place."

"Yes." He looks over to Robbie. "Yes, I am a Blue Sports Elf." He answers, nodding his head.

"Okay. Blue Sports Elf and Amateur Pixie he collapsed from extremely low blood sugar. Do you know what that means?"

"That he needs sugar?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes. Going too long without sugar can be disastrous for him. He can't eat too many healthy foods. From experience with Zuka as my patient, I know he was warned long ago to stay away from fruits and sugarless items."

"How long has he been seeing you, Doctor?" Stephanie asks.

"And why do you keep calling him Zuka?" Sportacus asks.

I like reviews? (;;) (;;) melted cookies 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own this, please read and review.

Dr. Toby paces silently. He is more worried about Robbie than he lets on. Finally, he takes a big breath and faces the elf and wannabe Pixie on the couch.

"I've been seeing him since he was a child. I found him in a regular hospital, where thousands of doctors were crowding around. They were running experiments on him because he was slightly different to them. He doesn't have a regular blood type and they kept feeding him fruits. It was a terrible sight."

Sportacus blanches. Stephanie looks worriedly at the ground. Sportacus is whimpering to himself, blaming himself for Robbie's current condition.

"I take it the two of you have been trying to have him eat fruits and the like?"

"We didn't know it was bad for him!" Stephanie cries.

"Don't cry. This isn't your fault. Either of you. It's his condition." Dr. Toby clears his throat. "His real name is Rutzuka. He has a sister named Ruzena. Zuka and Zena behave different from normal. They have opposite effects of you, Sports Elf."

"Don't tell 'em stuff " A pleading gasp is barely audible from the bed in the corner.

"Zuka!" The doctor smiles warmly. "You're awake."

"I am. Pixie poison "

"She didn't mean to." He reprimands the patient. "You should've told them if you trust them enough to take you here."

"Rutzukaaaaaa!" A young woman appears in the doorway, squealing his name.

"Hey." Robbie struggles to sit up.

She runs in, throwing her bag at Sportacus. She pays the others no mind as she carefully hugs the man in the hospital gown.  
"Where is Runa?" The doctor asks gently.

She turns to him with a frown. "Rachel is on her way. She wanted Jell-O."

"You brought Rachel?" Robbie wheezes.

"Who is Rachel?" Stephanie wants to know.

"Who are you?" She demands first.

"I'm Stephanie. This is Sportacus. We"

"Yeah, yeah." She cuts them off. "The pixie and the jumping bean."

"Err I'm actually a Blue Spor"

"You're an elf?" She asks in disbelief. "And here I thought Little Zuka was just messing with me."

"Little?" He groans. "Need I remind you that you are six years younger than me?"

"Well, you're feeling better." She turns to Sportacus and Stephanie. "I'm Robin, the grouchy one's sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister." Sportacus exclaims.

"Still in the room." He mutters.

"So, who's Rachel?"

"Uuuuunnncle Robbbiieeeee!" A little girl around Stephanie's age runs into the room, making a mad dash for Robbie.

"Now, just who are you?" Robbie asks, flabbergasted.

"Uncle Robbie!" She whines. "It's me! Rachel!"

"No, can't be." He shakes his head. "MY Little Rachel is a good foot shorter than you!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too and I can prove it." She finishes smugly.

Without warning, she creates a lavender orb out of thin air. She covers the family, shoving winds toward the doctor and the Lazytowners. Robbie and Robin watch in amazement. The doctor is impressed, though Sportacus is intrigued and Stephanie is alarmed. The orb vanishes along with the wind. Rachel grins to her uncle.

"Toldja so."

He tickles her from his bed and she giggles. He then pulls her close and whispers something to her. Her smile dies out and she nods. She looks over to her mom, who seemingly understands. They walk out and Robbie sits up.

"I'm going to have to leave you in someone's care, Zuka."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbles.

"And they'll have to live with you, not the other way around."

"Fine." He groans exasperatingly. "Sportakook will stay with me " He glances sideways. "Doc, he still has her bag."

Sportacus looks down to see he is still holding Robin's bag from earlier. Robbie hums, massaging his temples. Zena, your bag, your crystal Sports elf He then turns back to the crowd.

"Can I go? Zena's coming back."

"I'll be popping in from time to time." Dr. Toby nods, handling the bag. "You better be healthy when I see you."

I know this is strange. But tell me how do you like it? 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Lazytown or its characters. Please no hate, no flames. Please read.

"So " Stephanie rocks back and forth.

Sportacus is driving the ship back to Lazytown. Now a lot calmer, the ride is smoother and slower. Robbie is sitting on a chair at the table, munching on a chocolate bar the doctor had given him. Sportacus is trying hard not to think about how much he had been like those past doctors.

"Dammit, stop that!" Robbie yells, spitting out a few chunks of chocolate.

"Sorry."

Stephanie whispers, bowing her head as she starts searching the entranceways for a broom closet. Sportacus frowns about Robbie's temper but Robbie groans louder at this.

"Not you, Barbie. Sportadork."

"I've been quiet." Sportacus complains.

He had been swaying, at one point balancing basketballs as he drove, but he had not made even a single grunt during the ride.

"You keep thinking about what Toby was sayin' about those other doctors and you keep blaming yourself!"

Sportacus's eyes widen. He contemplates lying to the other man but knows that will do know good. Stephanie has found a broom and is sweeping up the chocolate bits.

"H-How do you know what I'm doing? In my mind?"

"Your thoughts are loud." Robbie grumbles, walking up to the front. "I'll take over."

"Um, Robbie? You're scared of heights." Stephanie points out. "You'd crash."

"That's an opinion." He shrugs.

"I don't know, Robbie." Sportacus agrees.

"C'mon, Sporty. You're supposed to be helping me get better, which in turn, is upping my emotional state. My emotional state would rise if I can show you a few tricks about flying your blimp."

"It's an"

"Yes, I know. Now, let me try one little thing. Huh?"

"O Kay "

Quick as a flash, Robbie tears apart the dashboard, rigs several wires and the air ship starts falling. While Stephanie starts to scream and Sportacus has a worried look on his face, Robbie assures them it is all part of the plan. Sportacus reluctantly trusts him on this and suddenly, the ship stops. It redirects itself and starts flying smoothly. Robbie leaves the front of the ship wearing some sort of electronic headband.

"What is that?" Sportacus squints his eyes.

"It has a micro brainwave frequency container with built-in global positioning software for easy access."

"Huh?" Stephanie has no idea what he is talking about, as evident by her expression.

"Ugh. The dashboard sends me images of the area in front of us, and tells me where we are so I can control the blimp with my mind."

"Cool! Pixel would love this!"

"Pencil can have it for all I care." Robbie scoffs. "After we land."

"Wow, you sure built that pretty fast, Robbie." Sportacus is impressed.

"Yeah, well we're good at building."

"We?"

"Me, my sister Rachel, I'm not too sure about."

"Did your parents teach you?"

Robbie's pride melts in a sudden pit of despair. The ship begins to drop as dark clouds form in Robbie's mind. Absolute hatred develops in his gray eyes. Sportacus shrinks in a ball of self-blame again, while Stephanie tries to reach the headband. Robbie drops to his knees in anger and Stephanie is able to quickly adjust the headband onto her own head. She stops the plummet just a mere twenty feet from the ground. She collects her breath and levels the aircraft.

Sportacus is unaware of this, being both terrified and shameful. Robbie is also unaware of his surroundings, since painful memories have been brought to the surface by mentioning his crafty powers along with his parents. As they near Lazytown, Robbie's eyes clear up. His hatred dissolves and a few tears manage to roll down his cheek before he straightens up. Sportacus has quit cowering. He is sitting criss-cross-applesauce, opposite Robbie.

"I I don't talk about my family."

"Okay." Sportacus nods. "Boundaries."

"We're going to be discussing a lot about boundaries over the next few weeks, Sportakook."

Stephanie descends the air ship into its proper place. The rest of town has gathered. Stephanie hands the headband back to Robbie, who pockets the item. The three leave the ship, into a crowd of questions.

"Is everything fine?" The mayor is jittery.

"What happened at Pinkie's?" Trixie hollers.

"Everything is alright now." Sportacus answers. "Robbie had a meltdown."

"A crazy meltdown?" Ziggy shrieks.

"A health meltdown." Stephanie shakes her head.

"What was wrong? Are you not healthy eno"

"I'm perfectly healthy, Poodle. Pixie and Sportadork just won't leave me be." He fishes out the headband and hands it over. "Here."

He eyes it in awe. "Is this a brainwave frequency container?"

"Micro." Robbie corrects with a nod. "With built-in global positioning software for easy access."

"Where'd you get this?"

He shrugs, walking away. "Made it on the way back."

"No way! That should be mine!" Stingy complains.

Robbie groans at the kid's persistence and throws a candy bar at him. "There. That's yours."

"There's a bite taken out of it." He frowns.

Robbie pays him no mind, not hearing when Ziggy asked for it and Stingy still replied it was his bite or no bite. Stephanie had scattered to play with the other kids, while Sportacus had caught up with Robbie. He is carrying a box of some of his belongings. Robbie eyes it with a raised eyebrow but says nothing. Robbie hops down the tube, easily landing in his cozy chair, then getting up from the warmth. Sportacus then falls into the chair, catching his box of items.

"Get up, Sportaloser. Off my chair."

Sportacus frowns but obliges. He watches as Robbie enters several codes to unlock a few hidden tunnels. The first one moves the fridge, revealing the first tunnel. The second turns to the left, then the right. He unlocks the third door to the left to reveal a large blue bedroom. There is a bed, vanity, desk and closet all in different shades of blue.

"Wow." Sportacus sighs, walking in. "How many bedrooms do you have down here?"

"One in blue, obviously, one in purple, mine, one in pink, green, orange, gray and one in brown. So, seven."

"Why so many?"

He shrugs. "Orange one is Robin's; green one's Rachel's, when they stay."

"Oh. Okay." Sportacus turns with his toothbrush, hairbrush and a couple other beauty products. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me." He points to the door across from his new bedroom. "Brown bedroom, you don't go in there." Its neighbor. "Pink room." The one across from it. "My room, don't go in." Its neighbor. "Robin's room, no touching." The one across from it. "Rachel's room, also no touching. Got it? Reiterate."

"Um," He starts with the first on the left. "Robin's, yours, mine." He moves across. "Brown, pink, Rachel's. And I can only touch my room and the pink one?"

"Moving on." He answers with a nod. "Sportakook."

"Huh?"

"That's your password out of this tunnel."

"Oh."

The next tunnel only has two doors and a metal trapdoor at the top. Robbie informs Sportacus that the door on the left is a storage room that isn't to be touched and the door on the right is a gym to do with what he pleases. Robbie begins to move down the hall, but Sportacus wants to know where the trapdoor goes.

"See for yourself. It isn't locked."

Sportacus carefully lifts the top and is shocked to recognize the apple tree. Closing the door, Sportacus can't help but smile at Robbie, quietly wondering why the so-called town villain would have a secret passageway to an apple tree.

"It isn't the apples, Sport. It's the comfort." He replies, as if reading the hero's mind. "I like to rest against the trunk of the tree and stare off into the sky. Watching the stars."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, nice." Robbie answers half-heartedly. "Sportadork."

"That another password?" He asks reluctantly.

"You bet."

Robbie leads him down the final hallway to the fridge. There are three doors. Two on the left; one on the right. He comes to the first on the left.

"This one only leads to the farmer's market in town, with trap doors by the soccer field and the mayor's office." He moves to the second on the left. "This is my secret room. You DO NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES go into THIS ROOM! CLEAR?"

Sportacus jolts visibly from the venom in Robbie's voice. Some one must have gone into the room before, making him be paranoid. Sportacus has seen hatred when it comes to Robbie. He definitely does not want to see what would happen if someone went inside. Robbie might actually kill him with a sugar overdose. Robbie has moved to the door on the right, angrily tapping for Sportacus to catch up. He opens the door to reveal a lavish bathroom, with even a swimming pool-sized bathtub.

"I keep this place tidy. And I would hope you do too."

Sportacus nods, placing his belongings where he figure they must go. Robbie's eyes widen when he sees Sportacus reach for the medicine cabinet.

"No! Get away from there!"

Sportacus draws back with confusion. "It's just a medi"

"MY medicine cabinet. DO NOT open it. I give you NO permission to get in MY medicine cabinet. Got it?"

"Got it, Robbie."

Sportacus places his things in a small pile on the counter. Robbie sighs with a shudder then leads the hero further down the pipe. They get to a last sliding door and Robbie punches in the password, desperately hoping the blue elf doesn't hear.

"Sportscandy."  



End file.
